The Destruction of Elyon's Grotto
Irma, Taranee, Zuko, Darren, WFIU, and Miko led Elyon back to her grotto. "Come on guys! Can't you just tell me what the big surprise is?" Elyon begged. "If we told, it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" WFIU said. "Can't you just give me a hint?" Elyon asked. "No. Now close your eyes" Zuko instructed. Elyon sighed and placed her hands over her eyes. As he friends led her inside she started to open her fingers. "Don't even think about" Taranee said. "Ugh, stay out of my head Taranee!" Elyon cried. Irma and Taranee giggled. WFIU laughed. "Don't make us blindfold you" She warned. "Cause we will" Darren laughed eyeing Elyon over his sunglasses. The friends smirked and led Katara further into the grotto. "TA-DAH!" The all cried as Elyon removed her hands from her face. Elyon gasped in delight when she saw the statue of Aang that Caleb had given him for his birthday. "But where-how did you-?" She asked her friends. Zuko smiled. "We all went back to the ship wreck and brought the statue back for you." Elyon smiled widely and hugged them all. "You guys are the best!" She swam over to the statue. "Wow it looks just like him. It even has his eyes!" She gushed. She giggled playfully. "Why ,Aang, run away with you? Hmm it's kind of last minute but I think I can mange!" She laughed until she saw her brother standing in the entrance with a grim look on his face. Sokka and Will were next to him looking at the ground in guilt. "Phobos!" She cried shocked. Her friends gasped and hide in a treasure chest. Phobos breathed deeply showing just how angry he was with his sister. "I consider myself a reasonable merman, and I've kept my patience with you until now" He said swimming up to Elyon, who was somewhat hidden behind the statue. "I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed. By you most of all, Elyon!" Elyon bit her lip in guilt. "Phobos, I-" Her brother cut her off. "Now I'm going to ask you once and I want the honest answer. Did you or did you not save a human from drowning?" Phobos asked. "Phobos I had to!" Elyon argued. "Contact between the human world and mer-world is forbidden! Elyon you know that! Everyone knows that!" Phobos cried. "You don't even know him!" Elyon yelled. Phobos shook with anger. "Know him? I don't have to know him. Their all the same! Have you forgotten what those savages did to our parents?!" He yelled. Then he sang. Phobos: This is where you belong "You don't understand Phobos!" Elyon cried. Phobos grabbed her wrist. Phobos: For once just listen will you? That savage brute would kill you In the world above "He's not a barbican!" Elyon cried jerking her hand away. Phobos: Don't try that same old song I'll have you grounded till next year Am I clear? Don't go near the world above! Elyon couldn't take it anymore. "PHOBOS I LOVE HIM!" She cried. Will and Sokka gasped and Elyon glared at Phobos. "Wrong thing to say" Irma said. "No" Phobos said in shock and disbelief. Then his glared at his sister angrily as his scepter began to glow. "Have you lost your senses? He's a human you're a mermaid!" He cried. "It doesn't matter!" Elyon cried. Phobos: I'm still the king here! My word is law This filth you bring here Is the final straw And push, my sister, has come to shove I'll make you obey Till you do as I say I don't care come what may But I'll keep you away From that cruel, harsh, cold, vile World above! He glared at his sister. "So help me Elyon, I am going to get through to you! And if this is the only way then so be it!" "This isn't good!" WFIU squeaked Phobos aimed his scepter and some of Elyon's things and shot a bolt of magic at them, destroying them. "No! Phobos, stop!" Elyom screamed. Phobos destroyed more and more things with Elyon trying to stop him. Finally the only thing left was the statue of Aang. Elyon's eyes widened in horror. "PHOBOS NO!!" She screamed. But it was too late. Phobos destroyed the only thing Elyon had of her beloved. Category:Fan Fiction